


My Heart Is So Full Of You

by CuriousVillager



Series: Two Gentlemen In Love [5]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Adult Luke Triton, Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Ficlets, Fluff and Smut, M/M, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousVillager/pseuds/CuriousVillager
Summary: Another collection of ficlets. Some of them will be based off ofthese prompts,while others will be random. The ficlets will not be in any chronological order, but they all take place after my fic "I've Never Felt So At Home," which I would recommend that you read first.





	1. Chapter 1

They were sitting on the couch, each man reading his own book; Luke’s arm was threaded through Hershel’s. It was raining torrentially outside, but they had no where to be and nothing to do except to enjoy the quiet afternoon.

After at least an hour of this, Hershel leaned his head over and kissed Luke on the cheek.

“Hello, love,” he said softly.

Using his hand as a bookmark, Luke looked over at him. “Hey.”

Hershel separated his lips slightly for a kiss and Luke complied. Luke had slid down the couch a bit while he had been reading, so he reached a hand to pull Hershel’s face down, settling his hands so they framed his face and jaw. Smiling with his eyes, Luke softly pressed his lips to Hershel’s. They kissed chastely and unhurriedly. A few moments later, Luke breathed against Hershel’s lips, causing them to part.

Luke smiled with amusement. “Was there something you wanted to tell me?”

“Oh!” Hershel feigned an expression like his memory had been jogged. “Yes, I did. I just wanted to say I love you. You may resume reading now.”

But Luke decided to put the book down. There was more than one way to spend a rainy afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

Hershel had been away on an excavation trip for the university for nearly two weeks, which was the longest he and Luke had been apart ever since Luke had moved back to London the year previous.

“I’ll probably be getting back to the flat around 2 a.m.,” Hershel told Luke during their last phone call before Hershel got onto the plane for his return trip. “Don’t stay up waiting for me, love.”

“But I want to see you as soon as I can…”

Hershel chuckled at this. “You’ll see me in the morning, lying next to you.”

Luke didn’t sound completely convinced, but just then, Hershel’s flight started boarding, so he said a quick goodbye, hung up the payphone, and collected his things. The six-hour flight went smoothly and once he landed in London, Hershel took a cab home. He was exhausted from his trip, but it was good to be back among familiar surroundings.

When he arrived at their flat, Hershel opened the front door as quietly as he could. Leaving his luggage in the living room to be unpacked in the morning (or afternoon, more likely), he quickly changed into his pajamas before tiptoeing into their bedroom. The lights were off and he could hear Luke’s soft breathing coming from the bed; he was relieved that Luke had taken his advice to not wait up for him. Hershel went around to his side of the bed and stealthily slipped under the covers, trying to not rouse his husband. He was just getting situated on the mattress when he felt Luke turn over and wrap an arm around him.

“Missed you,” Luke murmured into his neck, still half asleep.

Hershel kissed the top of his head. “I missed you, too.”

Apparently not satisfied with just the kiss on the head, Luke sat up a bit and draped himself across Hershel’s chest; he felt like deadweight, but he provided a pleasant warmth for Hershel’s travel-weary body. He gave Hershel a full-on kiss, sloppy and clumsy in his state of partial wakefulness.

“Mmf, want you, Hersh,” Luke said hoarsely. “Please…?” He swung a leg over Hershel’s thigh; Hershel could feel a slight erection against his stomach.

Hershel really was knackered, but he could not blame Luke. It had been two weeks since they had last seen each other, after all; Hershel had to admit to himself he was feeling a bit desperate, as well, his own cock firming up a bit in sympathy.

“Alright…” he said through a yawn. “But I must warn you, I’m not going to last long.”

Luke gave a victorious giggle. Hershel could feel Luke’s limp body slowly energize as he opened his legs more, straddling Hershel’s torso with half of his body still planted on the bed. Turning into him, Hershel raised a knee between Luke’s legs and pulled him closer into his arms, breathing in his scent deeply. Not even bothering with their pajama bottoms, they started out lazily, simply shifting their hips together, but Hershel could tell Luke was growing impatient, so he started to knead Luke’s arse cheeks, which always got a positive response. In the darkness, Luke’s fumbling lips sought Hershel’s and he breathed heavily through their kisses. As neither of them had been too aroused to begin with, their orgasms were not particularly explosive. Luke merely groaned against Hershel’s mouth; normally, he was much more vocal.

“More in the morning?” Hershel whispered into Luke’s lips.

He could feel Luke smile in response, but it was only a matter of seconds before Luke was fast asleep again. Hershel realized he was lying with an arm at an awkward angle, but there was no way he was going to disturb his sleeping beauty to readjust himself. Luke snuggled close in his sleep. As he too drifted off, Hershel thought, _it’s so good to be home._


	3. Chapter 3

It was nearly 2 in the morning when Luke found himself suddenly awake. He tried to determine what had awoken him – Hershel was there next to him as normal, there were no odd sounds or lights, he was not too cold or too hot, his bladder wasn’t full… But then he started to think more about his body and it donned on him. Luke had a raging erection. He must have had a nice dream, though he could not remember it now.

Luke sighed with frustration as he considered his dilemma. He didn’t want to wake Hershel up to help him out; this was embarrassing enough as it was. He considered getting up to go to the bathroom and taking care of it, but their bed was so comfortable and invitingly warm, that was the last thing he wanted to do. So, he decided to just turn over in bed and have a fast, quiet wank and go back to sleep.

Reaching into his pajama trousers, Luke adjusted his cock from where it had been straining against his waistband, which gave him some relief. Not wanting to move too much or make noise, he kept his trousers on, lowering them just enough to free himself. He let his eyes fall shut as he got into the familiar rhythm. The last time he had masturbated on his own had been when he had stayed at a hotel during a veterinary conference half a year ago; he was a bit out of practice.

Moving his hand to focus on the head of his cock, Luke pressed his left fist to his mouth to stile a moan, but it was not enough. The moan that escaped his lips was awkwardly loud. A few seconds passed before Luke felt Hershel stir behind him. He heard a confused “Hmm…?” from his husband. Feeling Hershel turn over towards him, Luke quickly let go of his cock, as if that would erase all evidence of what was happening.

“Luke?” Hershel’s voice was dry with sleep. He pressed himself against Luke’s backside and craned his neck a bit to look at Luke’s front. “Are you…?”

“Yeah… sorry… I just… I didn’t want to bother you…”

Hershel reached his left arm over Luke’s torso. “Shh… let me take care of you.”

He pushed down the waistband of Luke’s trousers, just enough so that he could wrap his fingers around Luke’s erection. Luke preferred Hershel’s touch to his own by far. He let out a gasp at the warm pressure and twitched his hips backward towards the source of the pleasurable sensation; Hershel chuckled a bit at his eagerness. He took his hand away (at which Luke let out a dismayed sound), only to bring it to his mouth to lick a long, wet stripe from heel to fingertip. He returned his hand, tugging down his pants further, and began a tortuously slow rhythm on Luke’s cock, sliding his hand up and down at a languid pace.

“God, Hershel,” Luke moaned. His exposed neck invited Hershel’s lips and teeth to fall upon it, sucking and nipping the soft flesh of his nape. Hershel kissed a path up Luke’s throat to the shell of his ear as his hand incrementally sped up its lazy movements between Luke’s legs.

Sounds were now slipping from Luke’s mouth with every breath, moans and nearly unintelligible chants of "please", "god", “fuck” and "Hershel" babbling forth in an endless stream. Hershel’s thumb swiped over the head of Luke’s cock on the upward stroke, using the copious amounts of pre-come to lubricate the motion of his hand. Luke cursed and gave a full body shudder as Hershel added a new twisting motion every time the tight circle of his fist got closer to the tip of Luke’s cock.

“H-Hershel,” panted Luke, his hips thrusting up to meet Hershel’s hand, “I’m- I-”

“Are you close, Luke?” Hershel breathed over the filthy wet noises his hand was making and Luke’s gasps of pleasure. “Come for me, love.”

At this, Hershel’s thumb slid one more time over the head of Luke’s cock. Luke gave a strained groan and came, his back arching as his release pulsed over Hershel’s hand. Holding him close, Hershel continued to pump Luke’s cock until his orgasm had subsided. As Luke recovered, Hershel rolled over, grabbed a tissue from the tissue box on his bedside table, and quickly cleaned Luke up before tossing the tissue to the floor.

Luke looked over his shoulder, “Thanks… Sorry for waking you up…”

“You’re never a bother to me, Luke,” Hershel murmured against his neck. “You’re my husband; I want to take care of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear from you in the comments section!
> 
> Tomorrow is going to be a pretty busy day for me, so I can't promise an update, but we'll see!


	4. Chapter 4

“Luke… _Luke_ …!”

“Hmm…?”

Hershel was sitting at his desk in his home office. He had a mountain of paper in front of him: final term papers from all of his courses, waiting to be marked. Hershel had unthinkingly increased the minimum page requirement for the final term papers of all of the courses he taught, underestimating how long it would be to get through one hundred and fifteen research papers of 20 pages (at least) each. It probably would have helped if he had started grading them the day before last, when they had all been turned in. Time management had never been a strength of his, and it was the end of the term, so, like many of his students, his focus was dwindling a bit.

About three hours into grading nonstop, Luke had slipped into Hershel’s home office; Hershel had been so engrossed in his work that he had not noticed his fiancé come into the room, much less creep up behind him to kiss his cheek.

“Take a break?” Luke whispered in his ear.

“I can’t, Luke, these grades have to be posted first thing in the morning. Delmona will have my hide if they’re late again.”

Luke encircled his arms around Hershel’s neck. “You’ll strain your eyes, staring at papers for several hours straight.”

No response. Luke nibbled at Hershel’s right earlobe.

“C’mon…”

Hershel groaned. “When did you discover I have sensitive earlobes?”

“‘Bout a month ago; I think we were in the shower.” Luke slowly lapped a line down the back of Hershel’s jaw.

Hershel bit the inside of his cheek to mask a moan. “I’m sorry, love, I just don’t have time for this right now, I’m only halfway through.”

“Okay, don’t take a break, then.”

“Thank you for understanding, I’ll, uh…?” As Hershel was speaking, Luke side-stepped around his chair so that he was now beside Hershel. The desk chair was on wheels, so Luke pulled Hershel back from his desk, crouched down, and sat, hunched over, with his legs tucked under himself on the floor underneath the desk, then grabbed the chair’s front legs and pulled it back to its original spot in front of the desk. “Luke, what’re you-?” Hershel sputtered in surprise.

“Keep working,” Luke said as he nonchalantly arranged Hershel’s legs on either side of him. “I’ll just help you relax a bit.”

Leaning forward, Luke smoothly zipped open Hershel’s trousers. He snaked a hand inside, griping Hershel’s length through his pants. Looking up, Luke saw Hershel was staring at him, mouth dropped open in a silent gasp.

Mischief flashed in Luke’s eyes. “Don’t you have papers to grade, babe?”

Hershel glared at him, half annoyed and half amused. Mostly amused. So, with a resigned sigh, Hershel picked up his red pen again and continued where he had left off on his grading, checking the research papers for historical and grammatical accuracy, or trying to, anyway.

Luke tried to take Hershel into his mouth, but there wasn’t room for his head between Hershel’s desk and his lap. Pushing Hershel’s chair back even a few inches would make it difficult for him to write on the surface of the desk – ruining the whole point of this exercise – so Luke resorted to just giving him a handjob. He kept Hershel’s pants in place for the time being since he knew Hershel liked the friction. This time was no exception: Hershel soon became hard and Luke could hear his breathing pick up. Luke delved his left hand further down to caress his balls.

“Luke…” Hershel wheezed, gripping his pen harder.

“Keep working, Hershel,” Luke cooed with a smirk. “Don’t mind me.”

While he couldn’t do much with his mouth in this position, Luke still wanted to taste Hershel. Freeing his cock, he said, “Raise your arse a sec,” then tugged his trousers and pants down to his knees, so he could at least kiss his inner thighs. While he never stopped stroking, Luke made sure to vary his pace.

“Think you can last through two or three papers?” Luke asked, a playfully challenging expression on his face.

“If you leave my ballocks alone, then maybe,” Hershel muttered. Luke instantly let his left hand drop away from Hershel’s crotch. “God, my handwriting is chicken scratch right now…”

“An improvement from normal, then?”

“Hush, down there.”

Hershel was just finishing the paper he had been on at the beginning of Luke’s ministrations when his hips started to buck a bit. Luke felt Hershel’s legs tighten around his torso, crossing behind Luke’s back. While Luke had wanted to draw this out, he knew Hershel was close; he had already teased him enough, so he wasn’t going to hold him back.

At least, not much.

Hershel was huffing now. “Luke, _please_ … I’m so close.”

“Oh, alright,” Luke said, quickening his movements. He put his left hand back to work, switching hands with every upstroke.

Hershel gripped a fistful of Luke’s hair, pulling on it just the way Luke liked. With a loud cry, Hershel shot off underneath his desk, painting the underside pure white. A few spurts of cum landed on Luke’s face, but he was not going to complain.

Hershel pushed his chair back from the desk a bit to recover, supporting his head in his hand with his elbow rested on the armrest. Inching forward on his knees so he would remain between his legs, Luke swallowed Hershel down in one fell swoop, cleaning him off quickly, as he knew he would be sensitive. He would clean up Hershel’s desk later.

Standing up, he gave Hershel a kiss. “See, you needed a break more than you thought you did.”

“I’m not going to be able to look my students in the eyes tomorrow,” Hershel said, catching his breath. But then he laughed, pulling Luke back in for another kiss, “So… it’s good thing tomorrow is the last day of the term!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear from you in the comments section :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was based on the prompt "Overly romantic gesture that turns other partner on way too much" from [this prompt list.](http://anotheropti.tumblr.com/post/124755875817/smut-fic-prompts/) Enjoy!

Luke was not the best at making tea. He was not the worst, far from it, but he knew he had room for improvement. Whenever they drank tea together, 9 times out of 10, Hershel was the one to make it for them. When it fell to Luke, it was only because Hershel was busy, or running late for a lecture and was still getting dressed. And in those occasional instances, Luke never felt confident in his final product: Hershel's face usually twitched a bit when he took the first sip, before quickly smiling and thanking Luke. He was too polite to say anything about it, but Luke has always been able to read Hershel like a book. And what made it more difficult is that, as a tea aficionado, Hershel brewed his tea in a very particular way that Luke could never hope to master.

But a day came when Hershel had several meetings and lectures back to back, while Luke had the day off from the clinic. While he was alone in the flat for the day, Luke decided to make the most it. After ensuring that they had plenty of Belle Classic loose-leaf tea, Luke set a full pot of water to boil. He was going to figure out how to make Hershel's favorite tea, no matter how many attempts it took.

His first try, Luke accidentally let the water get much too hot, so that the delicate tea leaves nearly withered. After dumping that pot out, he noticed the recommended brewing instructions on the side of the tin, which included the proper water temperature. With this discovery, Luke thought he was home free, before remembering Hershel had mentioned a few months ago that he never made Belle Classic according to the instructions on the tin, as it was too weak for his taste.

"Great, now I'm back to square one," Luke said to himself as he boiled more water.

He had seen Hershel make this tea hundreds, maybe thousands of times. It should not be this hard. Fortunately, Hershel never put milk or sugar in his Belle Classic, so Luke would not have to figure out those proportions. His third try tasted decent, he thought, but it had been a while since he had tasted Belle Classic the way Hershel made it, so he couldn’t be sure. Then an overpoweringly bitter aftertaste hit him; he was certain that was not right.

Luke took a few breaks throughout the day to do other things, retuning to the kitchen every so often to try something new with the tea. He was on his sixth batch when Hershel came home from Gressenheller.

"Hello, love," Hershel said as he hung up his overcoat. "How was your day off?"

"Oh, all right, I guess," Luke said shortly, coming out of the kitchen. Hershel gave him an odd look.

"What's wrong?"

Luke sighed. "I spent like half the day trying to figure out how to make Belle Classic the way you like it, because I have never been able to make it right."

Hershel looked a bit surprised; Luke saw him hold back an amused smile. "Oh...? Any luck?"

"Not so far..." Luke held out the teacup he had just poured. "This is my sixth attempt. I haven't tried it yet, but it's probably not any better than the others..."

"Oh, come now," Hershel said, taking the teacup from him. "Smells alright..." He took a sip and looked thoughtful. He took another sip, and to Luke's shock, he smiled broadly. "Luke, this is delicious! Well done!"

"What, really?!" Luke said, jaw dropping. "You're not just saying that to save my feelings, are you?"

"No, of course not, love. You’ve mastered it, at last! This was… really quite sweet of you to do.”

Luke laughed and scratched the back of his head. “I mean, it was about time I figured out how to make tea the way you…” he said, before trailing off as Hershel crushed his lips against Luke’s.

With a small gasp of surprise, Luke was about to wrap his arms around Hershel when they seemed to simultaneously remember the cup of steaming hot tea between them.

“I… had better put this down, eh?” Hershel murmured absently.

He reached away from Luke to set the teacup on the coffee table, his eyes flicking away just long enough to ensure the cup had actually made it to a flat surface. When his eyes returned to Luke’s, Luke could see his pupils had grown considerably. They resumed where they had left off, their tongues coming out into play, as well. Luke’s hands traveled down Hershel’s body; he stepped closer and could just feel the outline of his cock against his leg.

“You like a proper cup of tea that much, do you?” he teased.

Hershel cleared his throat. “It was just so thoughtful of you to do…”

Wringing a low groan from Hershel’s throat, Luke kept kneading and encouraging it to grow. Before he could pursue it any further though, Hershel sat them both down on the couch. A whimper caught in Luke’s throat when he locked eyes with Hershel; like embers glowing in a wild fire, he was hungry. With a rumbling chuckle, Hershel started a barrage of kisses down Luke’s throat.

Hershel could no longer resist any longer and pushed Luke down on the sofa. Luke loved feeling the weight of Hershel on top of him; he moaned in pleasure as Hershel began to kiss down his jawline, sucking a love bite against his skin.

Luke threaded his fingers into Hershel’s hair. “The tea will get cold, you know.”

“You can make me more later.”

He felt Hershel grinning against his skin as he reached a hand behind him to fetch the bottle of lube they had stashed in the coffee table drawer. Hershel began to kiss his way down Luke’s body as he lubed up his fingers. He took Luke’s cock in to his mouth with a groan of his own as Luke arched beneath him.

Hershel continued to suck Luke down as far as possible as he fingered him open. Moaning, Luke leaned his head back against the sofa cushion. He was still somewhat open from the night before, so they did not need as much preparation. Hershel smiled as he bent down to take one last passionate kiss from Luke before pulling his fingers out. His grin quickly turned in to an open-mouthed groan as he felt Luke’s body trying to keep his fingers inside. Hershel groaned once more as he slicked himself up before slowly pushing inside.

Luke’s eyes fell shut; he angled his hips higher to give Hershel a better angle. As Hershel bottomed out, he stilled and both men groaned at the sensation, their breathing becoming shallower. Luke always felt that Hershel filled him perfectly. Their pace remained relatively slow until Hershel brushed up against Luke’s prostate; Luke let out a gasp before it turned into a scream.

“You’re so considerate and kind to me…” Hershel whispered. “What did I do to deserve you?”

There were no more words as Hershel pulled slowly back out and then slammed back in. Luke had had his legs wrapped around Hershel’s waist but as the pace picked up, Hershel pushed Luke’s legs up and Luke held on to the backs of his thighs to hold himself open. The change of angle meant that Hershel was now hitting his prostate on every stroke.

Hershel was getting closer to his climax, so he reached down to stroke Luke’s cock in time with his strokes, stopping only when his hand was coated in come, with Luke breathless and trembling beneath him. Hershel continued to take Luke through his orgasm until the tightness became too much and he pushed himself as far in to his lover as possible before coming with a shout, deep inside his husband. Once he had finished, he collapsed on to Luke’s chest and they fell sideways onto the couch, laying there panting as they tried to recover.

Luke never complained about the weight of his husband after sex; he felt safe and comfortable with the weight resting on him. Hershel knew Luke liked this and always indulged him.

“I should make tea more often…” Luke said, causing Hershel to chuckle above him.

“Hmm, yes, you should.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt fill based on the [NSFW Expression Challenge](http://rsnowzombie.tumblr.com/post/168384991057/i-havent-seen-a-lot-of-these-that-are-nsfw-so-i) on tumblr. @nit-rit on tumblr requested expressions D2 or D3, so I chose to do both in one fic! I have cross-posted it to my tumblr; you can find it [here](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/twogentsinlove/170252521381). Enjoy!

It had just started raining when Luke left the animal hospital; fat droplets hit the pavement hard as he quickened his pace towards his car. After a long shift, he wanted nothing more than to be home in his and Hershel’s flat and settle in with a hot cup of tea. Several cats in the area had come down with a stomach virus; the 75-hour week had really taken a toll on him. At least it was Friday; tomorrow would be his first day off in eight days. He would hit the ground running hard again come Sunday, though.

Twenty minutes later, the rain shower had mostly subsided, and Luke entered their flat, still slightly damp. He could smell shepherd’s pie, Hershel’s favorite supper to make on rainy days. In the living room, he found Hershel reclined on the couch, working idly away at a Rubik’s cube as he waited for the shepherd’s pie to finish baking. Luke hung up his raincoat and crossed the sitting room to where Hershel lay. Approaching the couch from behind where Hershel’s head was rested on the armrest, Luke leaned over and gave his husband an upside-down kiss.

“Welcome home,” Hershel said into the kiss. “Another long day was it?” Luke sighed in agreement as he headed into the kitchen. He opened the cabinets that stored their plates and glasses to get ready for supper. Hershel stood up and quickly joined him in the kitchen. “Luke, I can set the table. Go rest a bit before supper. There’s still five minutes left on the shepherd’s pie.”

“Alright, thank you…” Luke said, giving him a tired smile.

That week, he had felt so useless around the house, always being so exhausted after work. Walking into their bedroom to change out of his work clothes, Luke saw their bed and was reminded of how long it had been since they had last made love. He knew Hershel’s compassion and sympathy was nearly limitless, but Luke was still all too well aware of how distant he had been lately due to his work schedule. He missed Hershel’s touch terribly, of course, but their emotional intimacy was also suffering; it had been several days since they had had a meaningful conversation.

They did not talk much at supper; Hershel was kind enough to not press Luke too much.

“You’ve had a hard couple of shifts lately. Do you think you could take some time off next week?” Hershel asked as they finished up.

“I might able to, yeah… I’ll have to see.”

Hershel fiddled with his fork on his plate. “I’ve missed you…”

“I’ve missed you, too, Hershel,” Luke said, swallowing a lump in his throat. He stood to collect their finished dinner plates. “I’m… I need to go to bed.”

~~~

Lying in bed that night, Luke was restless as he stared at the ceiling, almost like his body had forgotten how tired it was by refusing to surrender to sleep. _Maybe there’s a reason for that…_ he thought. Turning his head, Luke stared at Hershel’s back, his shoulders slowly expanding and contacting with each breath. He could tell Hershel was not quite asleep yet.

“Hersh…?” Luke whispered and hesitantly ran a hand up his back, under his shirt, feeling Hershel’s warm skin underneath.

“Hmm?” Hershel’s voice was hoarse from sleepiness. He turned to face Luke and reached to wrap an arm around him as they came face to face.

“I love you so much, Hershel. Thank you for your patience with me recently… I’m sorry…”

“Shh, don’t apologize…” Hershel murmured. “I love you, too.”

He leaned in for a chaste kiss and slipped his knee in between Hershel’s legs, intertwining them further. Luke pressed his face into Hershel’s shoulder, letting his familiar scent wash over him.

“I want to _show_ you how much I love you,” Luke said after a while. “It’s been too long.”

Luke brought his hand to Hershel’s face, and their lips met again. Hershel raked his fingers up Luke’s spine; the tension between them slowly melted away as Luke groaned his approval, rolling onto his back and pulling Hershel on top of him.

“I’ve missed this so much, Hershel.” Luke tangled a hand into Hershel’s curls. “I have to work Sunday, but I’ll take Monday and Tuesday off work next week, and then for normal weeks, I’ll cut my hours back down to forty-five; that’s plenty for us, with your income, too. There are plenty of other people who need more hours. How does that sound?”

“Hmm…” Hershel moved down Luke’s body, sitting up to discard his own shirt and leaning back down to lick at Luke’s neck. “I’d like that. Very much.”

“Nnng… love…” Luke’s hands stroked Hershel’s lean back as Hershel found his pulse point with his mouth. Hershel drew himself away and sat back on his heels as he encouraged Luke to take off his shirt.

“Lift your hips up a moment.” Hershel grabbed Luke’s waistband and pulled his pajama bottoms and pants off over his half-hard cock and down his thighs to his ankles, pushing the covers off.

Hershel quickly discarded his own remaining clothes and straddled Luke’s hips as their lips met again, Luke’s tongue pressing for entrance. All of their earlier frustration was gone as they clung to each other, their lips moving slowly against one another’s. Hershel could feel Luke’s now fully-erect cock brushing against his upper thigh. Luke let out small groans at each small thrust of his own hips. Hershel’s own cock lay hard and heavy on Luke’s stomach, leaking precum onto him that was smeared with each thrust.

“God, _yes_ …” Luke murmured as Hershel trailed his lips again down to his neck.

Hershel then reached over to the bedside table for their half-empty bottle of lubricant; setting it aside, his mouth continued down over Luke’s pectorals and through the soft blond hair on his navel, stopping once he was within inches of Luke’s length.

“Hershel… oh, please…” Luke whined.

Hershel wrapped one hand around the base of his cock and pressed a wet kiss to the shaft. He licked up to the head, and took it into his mouth, with Luke whimpering above him. Craning his neck back, Luke fisted the sheets with one hand and grabbed a handful of Hershel’s hair with the other. Below him, Hershel had taken just over half of Luke’s cock into his mouth, massaging the underside of the head with his tongue and teasing his foreskin, using his hand to stroke the shaft where his mouth couldn’t reach. He bobbed his head up and down a few times before feeling the hand in his hair tug insistently.

“A-ah! Stop, unf… gonna come…” Luke choked out.

Hershel pulled off at Luke’s warning, but kept stroking him lightly. He moved his hand to his own neglected cock and gripped it tightly, to relieve some of the pressure. He was impossibly hard now and desperate to take Luke, but he knew that Luke would need some preparation first; it had been over a week since they had made love, after all.

“Relax, my love, I’ll take care of you,” Hershel said gently.

Luke sunk back into the pillows and he gazed up at Hershel lovingly. Flipping the cap off of the tube of lubricant, Hershel squeezed some out onto his fingers, and pressed the middle and index against Luke’s rectum, slowly kneading the sensitive muscles.

“I… ah… I need you to inside me, Hershel…!” Luke hissed from the cool temperature of the lube against him.

Luke bent his knees, bracing his feet against the mattress to spread himself for Hershel, who now had one finger inside of him, up to the second knuckle. The finger was fully inside Luke, and then pulled out before Hershel added a second, knowing that Luke could take it. He heard a deep groan when the third was added, but didn’t cease movement of his fingers, stretching Luke until he knew he was prepared and used to the in-and-out motion before withdrawing.

“Turn over for me, Luke, on your knees.” Hershel caressed Luke’s hips to encourage him to move.

They shared a brief kiss before Luke situated himself on his knees facing the headboard, bent over and bracing his forearms on a pillow. His head rested on his arm as he pushed his arse against Hershel. He could feel Hershel’s cock head rubbing the cleft of his arse, spreading lube all over his opening before he could feel Hershel’s cock press into him.

“Hershel! Unngh… I need…”

“I know, love, I know…” Hershel said, low and soft in Luke’s ear.

Luke rocked his hips slightly as Hershel pushed into him. His motion was stilled as he felt Hershel’s hands grab his hips forcefully and slowly push all the way into him, before withdrawing to the tip and pushing in again, looking for the spot that would drive Luke mad.

“Right there, you feel… ah, amazing, Hershel,” Luke gasped out as Hershel thrusted into him, finding a rhythm that felt good against Luke’s prostate.

Shivers ran down Luke’s skin as Hershel soothingly rubbed his back. Luke felt the tension building inside him, and his leg muscles started to burn with the exertion of his position. Hershel didn’t relent in his pace, knowing that Luke could come without his cock being touched at all.

Luke’s groans became more detached as he approached the edge again, before letting out a loud cry of frustration as Hershel stopped driving into him, falling completely still. Hershel rested his head on Luke’s lower back as they both caught their breath, unsatisfied. Luke reached his hand down to fist his own cock but felt Hershel gently grab his wrist before he could get there. Hershel gripped the base of his own cock tightly and pulled out, still on the edge himself.

“Hershel, please...” Luke thrusted against the air, desperately seeking friction and not finding any, leaking copiously onto the sheets below.

Hershel let go of his wrist and nudged him to turn over. “Luke… lie on your back again. You know I’ll take care of you.”

Luke relaxed onto his back again, flinching slightly as he felt lube and his own precum sticky on the sheets under him. Hershel situated himself between Luke’s legs and lined himself up but didn’t push in yet. Luke pulled him down by the hair as their lips met, a chaste kiss to contrast their intensity from the moment before. Once they had both calmed down, Hershel slowly and hesitantly pushed inside Luke’s slackened entrance.

“I need you so badly,” Luke keened. His legs wrapped around Hershel’s waist, encouraging him to go deeper as his arms wrapped around Hershel’s back, pulling him close, knowing there was nothing that this man wouldn’t do for him.

Their lovemaking was no longer frantic as before, Hershel rolling his hips gently into Luke, their faces inches apart as they let the tension regrow slowly. Hershel made sure he was focused on Luke’s prostate, providing almost constant pressure to it with his shallow thrusts. Luke pulled Hershel tighter to him, and felt his whole body began to clench around Hershel’s cock as he came hard, his cries muffled with his hand as Hershel took him through it. His eyes slammed shut as come streaked across his abdomen with each spasm, and he felt each pulse as he never had before. He was sure that he’d never climaxed so hard in all his life.

When his shudders subsided, Luke collapsed back into the bed, Hershel pulling out slowly to avoid overstimulating him. Luke looked up at him through heavy eyelids, still enjoying the aftershocks of orgasm as Hershel quickly cleaned up the mess between them with a washrag before tossing it aside.

“Come here, love.” Luke said, pulled Hershel down until Hershel’s forehead was resting on his shoulder.

The two men lay silently, catching their breath. Once they had cooled down a bit, Luke rolled over and wrapped himself around Hershel, so his bare chest was pressed against the skin of Hershel’s lean back, both still slightly damp with perspiration. Hershel reached to intertwine their hands as he sunk back against Luke, his eyes falling closed as he felt himself drift closer to sleep.

“Love you, Luke,” Hershel muttered sleepily, feeling Luke squeeze him tighter, pressing soft kisses against Hershel’s neck and shoulders.

“I love you, too… so much…”

Luke’s breath slowed as he himself felt the pull of sleep. He had missed this terribly, but he was so thankful that Hershel had been willing to wait for him, as long as he needed. _I’m so lucky…_ he thought, his mind hazy with equal portions of love and exhaustion. Sleep soon overtook them both, and what a lovely rest it was.


	7. Chapter 7

Rubbing the heel of his palm into an eye, Luke stretched out on the couch and gathered his thoughts. They were having a movie night, quiet and cozy in the flat while they enjoyed doing nothing in particular that day. The movie was playing at a quieter volume than it had been before he had… fallen asleep. When had that happened? A while ago; there were only a few minutes left before the end of the movie.

There at his feet on the end of the couch was Hershel, chin resting in hand, propped on the sofa arm, eyes steadily focused on the screen in front of them. Hershel’s eyes fell on him when he started stirring; Hershel turned the television off with the remote, and Luke soon felt a large hand soothe down his outer thigh, drawing a half-stretch out of him. Shifting sleepily in the blanket, he was aware of Hershel watching him for signs of discomfort or needing anything.

Hershel’s hand that had been soothingly stroking at Luke’s leg slid into the blanket and over his body, feeling how he was warmed from the nap. His hand delicately caressed his stomach and chest. Luke wiggled under the attention, moving to lightly touch at the top of Hershel’s hand, flitting over the warm skin. Such strong hands. Luke wrapped himself around Hershel’s hand, bringing it close to his chest before interlacing their fingers. After appreciating the warmth a moment, Hershel brought their joined hands up to his mouth, kissing the top of Luke’s wrist.

“Ready for bed?” Hershel asked with a yawn.

Brain still hazy from his nap, Luke nodded sleepily in response; it must have been well past midnight. With a startled laugh, Luke found himself suddenly scooped up, his back supported by Hershel’s right arm and his long legs dangling down from his left forearm. Luke was always amazed by Hershel’s hidden strength; you could not tell it just by looking at him.

Wrapping an arm around his neck, Luke felt so safe in his husband’s arms that he could have fallen back asleep just like that. As they headed towards the back of the flat, towards their bedroom, Luke could hear an amused chuckle rumble from Hershel’s chest.


End file.
